Navigation systems are typically used to provide information indicative of position and/or movement. For example, in one exemplary navigation system, one or more inertial sensors are used to generate information indicative of movement. Examples of such inertial sensors include gyroscopes and accelerometers. In one such navigation system, one or more magnetic sensors are also used to generate information indicative of direction. An example of such a magnetic sensor is a magnetometer. In one such navigation system, one or more barometric pressure sensors are also used to generate information indicative of altitude. The information generated by such sensors is processed to provide positional and/or movement information.
In one application, a navigation system is used to generate information indicative of the position and/or motion of a particular human. However, in applications where the sensors are subject to a wide and/or unpredictable range of human movements, the complexity of navigational algorithms and/or the quality of the sensors used in such an application typically must be increased in order to handle and/or compensate for such movements and still provide the desired navigational information. This can increase the cost and/or size of such a system.